The mystery package
by maan
Summary: au and a crossover wich i won't reveal just yet and slash. Will be a series    Hotch get a package delivered. What is in it and why won't he just hurry up and open it.


part 1

The mysterious package

They were sitting in the conference room where JJ was presenting them there latest case when an agent knocked at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but a package just arrived for you sir" and he handed a medium sized flat and rectangular parcel wrapped in brown paper over to Hotch.

"thank you, it has been checked ? "

"of course sir "

And the agent hastily retreated.

All eyes were focused on Hotch as he read the card that was attached to the parcel.

He took it without reading it tucked it in his breast pocket then he addressed JJ "sorry for the interruption please continue "

An audible sight of frustration was heard among the agents but no one dared to ask. Only Dave raised his eyebrows at Hotch who started back for second before looking at the screen again.

The package Hotch gotten was the main part of the conversations that day. And the next. After the meeting Hotch had placed it in his office while taking his overnight bag and joining the others on there way to the plane.

Finally the case was closed, the unsub caught and the team arrived back in the office.

After a speech from Hotch about how proud he had been of his team during this case he went up towards his office and started on his paperwork. Leaving the offending package sitting on his office couch.

"i admire a bit of self-control "Emily burst out "but this is talking it over the top"

"that man isn't human "Garcia added

As by written rule the decided to stay eyeing Hotch in his office hopefully, after an hour he finally put down his pen and walked over towards the package.

He took it over to his desk and sat down again.

It wasn't clear if he was aware of the eyes that were following him but he put it down on his desk just out of view of the other agents.

They saw him unwrap it and stare at it for quite a while. Then Hotch placed his head in his hands and seemed to take some labored breaths.

"' I've had it "Dave exclaimed startling the others who were watching captivated and climbed the stairs to Aarons office.

"May i come in? "

Hotch raised his head from his hands and quickly brushed his knuckles over his eyes.

Had he cried? Dave couldn't tell but the dark eyes looked suspiciously moist.

"euh yeah Dave what's on your mind? "

"well frankly,you "

"Me? Why? "

Dave moved towards the chair in front of Hotch his desk and set down.

"come on man haven't you noticed that you and that mysterious package have been the main part of conversation lately "

Hotch eyes twinkled.

"i was wondering when someone finally gathered the nerve to ask"

Dave shook his head, Hotch and his sense of humor..." well i asked now show it! "

Hotch looked at Dave and took a deep breath then he raised up the thing from his desk and Rossi saw a painting. A very very good painting. It showed Hotch and Jack heads bend over a book smiling. The surrounding was covered in dark brown whirls and after a while Rossi saw the smiling face of Haley appear in the dark whirls.

He sucked in his breath. "that's amazing Aaron"

"yeah it is "

Rossi looked again. This painting was something so pure, so filled with emotions, it was a master piece.

"did you commission it? "

"no, a friend, a very good friend painted it for me "

"that must be some friend"

"yeah " and Aaron actually smiled.

Dave looked at Aaron's smiling face and a though entered his mind.

"is that "friend" the reason that you seemed to be doing better lately ? "

Hotch looked startled at Dave, almost like he was realizing something. And after a moment he replied

"yes "

"good, the woman who can paint a gift so exquisite is a treasure Hotch, don't let her go "

Hotch didn't reply but stared at Rossi.

"what? "

Hotch seemed to brace himself and then replied

" he,...the friend who painted it is a he"

and his eyes locked himself with Rossi's waiting for an reaction.

Well that certainly rocked Rossi's world. A man, Aaron? he would have never expected that. And it wasn't very often that people surprised him.

he looked at the painting again...

"anyone who can paint that for you Hotch must be an amazing person "

Hotch shoulders seemed to relax a bit.

"and you deserve some happiness Aaron, its long overdue "

"so" Hotch cleared his throat"...so you don't mind? "

And again Rossi's eyes were down towards the painting. Someone that could paint a thing so close to Aarons hart...

"no...no i don't mind..., not at all "


End file.
